Sword of Fire
by PeculiarVelociraptor
Summary: Jag and Jaina's twin son and daughter, along with another set of twins have been sent to Earth for protection, but now they're needed more than ever... bad summary but hopefully great story ...Please Comment
1. Every Story Has A Beginning

Chapter 1: Every Story Has A Beginning

Football: One of America's favorite pastimes, even for high school freshmen; especially for high school freshmen. Who didn't want an excuse to hang out with their friends late on a Friday night? At the moment Katana was standing on the top row of bleachers next to her friend's Liz, Matt, and Althea, who along with her, were waiting for the others to get back with refreshments. Katana's long, dark brown hair, swirled around in the chilly November wind, making it hard to see. She wrapped her gray hoodie tighter around her mid-section in a vain effort to keep out the stinging gales.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kinge and Kato bringing back bags of skittles and four mugs of steaming hot cocoa(Althea had insisted that she didn't want any). She took the cocoa from Kinge and passed one to Liz, who accepted it with an excited gasp. Kato tossed her a bag of skittles, which she caught skillfully with her unoccupied hand. Inhaling the heavenly fumes of hot cocoa she took a big sip, not caring that it burned the inside of her throat just the slightest bit. Kinge ripped open his pack of Skittles, tossing one in the air at Katana, who somehow managed to catch it in her mouth without a heads up.

Pretty soon all of them were tossing Skittles at one another and keeping count of who could catch the most; much to the annoyance of the people around them. As per usual, by the time all the bags were empty, Matt and Liz had managed to catch none, Althea had caught one by pure luck, and Kato, Kinge, and Katana(or the "Three K" as they liked to refer to themselves in this situation) had all tied by catching every single skittle thrown their way.

"Yeah, ok, no surprise there," said Althea. "You guys win every time." "It is a fine skill that requires practice," said Kinge in a very fake French accent while stroking an invisible mustache. "Yeah, uh-huh," said Liz, unimpressed. Katana and Kato rolled their eyes simultaneously and turned their attention to the scoreboard and timer. They were in the last 20 seconds of the 4th quarter and were winning by a landslide. No way they would lose this one. They would walk away tonight with their undefeated titled still in tact.

The timer ran itself down to zero and their side of the field went insane. "Alright guys, I guess the parties over. We'll see you Monday", Katana said and motioned for Althea to follow her. "Yeah, see you guys Monday", Kato said and Kinge waved. Katana was going home with Althea tonight, since tomorrow was Saturday. It was what they always did. Go to a Friday-night football game and have a sleepover at an alternating house each weekend. It was what they had done since 6th grade.

The parking lot was a source of extreme chaos. Football players and cheerleaders from the other school packing their stuff and themselves into buses, kids trying to get to cars, the marching band marching off straight into traffic, and the occasional inconsiderate car that would try to get through. Katana sighed. It would be no use to try to wait out everyone, that took to long for her taste. Instead she motioned to Althea who followed her out the back gate and around to behind where the buses where parked.

It would take them longer to walk to the parking lot from hear, but it was shorter than trying to weave in and out of that totally nuts throng of people. She looked up at the overcast pitch black sky and the blown street light next to them. The stadiums bright lights provided the only illumination, but they were more than necessary. Katana inched through the small gap between where the bus was parked and where a wall of bushes was planted and felt something that felt like a hand brush her wrist.

She shook it off, assuming it was only Althea, but then she heard a gasp and turned around just in time to see Althea's foot disappear into the bush. She gasped and swiveled around in panic. She couldn't see anything, anybody, there was nothing but darkness here. Turning and trying to inch back out towards the lights and people, she felt a strong arm come across her waist.

She opened her mouth to scream but it was already covered and no sound came out. Starting to kick, she bit the humans hand as hard as she thought possible, drawing blood. The hand retracted and the persons grip loosened giving her the chance to try to escape. No sooner had she regained her balance than she felt a sharp electric shock travel through her body that transferred her to the black pit of unconsciousness.

Character Name Meanings:

Katana: Sword

Kato: Second of Twins

Althea: Wholesome Healer

Kinge: Brave Warrior

*Terrian: Strong, Ambitious

*Character hasn't shown up yet

Please comment, I've had this idea swirling around in my head for a while and this is my first chapter…. more will come soon


	2. News

Chapter 2: News

Jaina Solo Fel was a woman in her mid- forties who, despite her increasing age, was not showing the typical signs of age, physically or mentally. She had no graying hairs and was still in the peak of her physical condition even after the birth of three children. She was currently pacing back and forth across the living area of her home on Bastion, much to the annoyance of her husband Jagged Fel.

"Look Jaina, I know you're nervous, I am too, but all you're succeeding in doing at the moment is wearing out the perfectly good carpet." She stopped and glared at him slightly, but, realizing he was right, plopped herself on the loveseat next to him with an exasperated sigh. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

After a moment of sitting like this in silence, Jaina spoke. "Jag, what if they refuse to acknowledge that we're their parents? What if they don't get along with Terrian? What if they don't like…" She was cut off by a look from Jag that said Shut-Up-And-Relax. She fell silent and leaned her head back against his chest. He stroked her hair.

Jaina took in the room before her. Even though this had technically been their legal home for 18 years, neither she nor Jag got to see it very much. She was busy with Jedi business, Jag was busy with Empire business, and Terrian, their eldest son, spent most of his time away with the Jedi as well.

She thought back to the situation at hand. Very soon, possibly at this very moment, her twin son and daughter, as well as the twin son and daughter of late Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila, were on their way. Jaina hadn't seen them since they were one year old, and no doubt they had changed dramatically since then.

When Jaina had been pregnant with twins there had been thousands of disputes threatening to boil over into war all across the galaxy. When it had been brought up that the Jedi were to go one a mission much like the Outbound Flight, she and Tahiri had been the first to volunteer. She wasn't really sure what she had been expecting from it, but what she really wanted was a better home for her children, away from everything she had grown up learning so early.

What they came across was a planet, blue and green, with swirling white clouds that looked similar to planets like Kashyyyk or Endor from space, but looked much like a mixture of worlds on the surface. There were cities like on Couruscant, deserts like Tatooine, Ice and tundra like Hoth, Forests like Endor, and Swamps like Dagobah. The list of comparisons to other planets went on and on.

She and Tahiri had been fascinated by the planet and, having brought their children with them, had decided with much uncertainty that if there was a place for their children to grow up in a different way it was here. The only one that stayed was Terrian who was two years old and old enough to not want to leave his mother.

Finding four capable families near each other they tearfully gave their children up while giving the parents memories of a birth to make it seem more real. They had left, but deep inside she had made a promise to herself and them that she would see them again.

Many times she had begun to regret doing that but had to tell herself that there was nothing she could do about it. Now she was getting them back after 14 years and was as nervous as she'd ever been.

The beep of her comlink jolted her out of her reverie. "Jedi Fel," she said into her comlink. "Mom!" Terrians voice made Jaina relax just the slightest bit. "What is it Terrian?" she asked, remembering that he had insisted that he go on his brother and sisters retrieval mission. "We got them! They're unconscious, but we got them." he said. Jaina opened her mouth to say something. "Yes mom, they're fine." he said, answering the unasked question.

Jaina smiled. Finally, she would have her children back. Tahiri's soul could rest in peace. She leaned back against a sleeping Jag and closed her eyes. A few more weeks and they would be here. _I'm ready for you Katana, Kato, Kinge, and Althea _she thought and smiled before the welcome blackness of sleep engulfed her.


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 3:

The blackness began to fade away into a light blurriness as Katana awoke and she became aware of a tender pain in her left shoulder. She blinked the blurriness away and opened her eyes fully. She was lying on a cot on the floor against a wall. The wall was a dark grey color with a few dials and lights running up it. _Holy Crap, where am I?_ She turned her head to get a better look at her surroundings and winced as a small dull pain ran through her shoulder blade.

There were four chairs, arranged in a 2x2 square, all four of them occupied. It was hard to tell who was sitting in the chairs since their backs were to her, but in one of the chairs sat a golden robot looking thing. _Ok, now I'm dreaming, or I'm hallucinating from pain. _Her eyes traveled down to where she had seen slight movement from underneath one of the chairs. On the floor directly behind one of the chairs was a cot identical to hers. The person in it turned over to reveal the familiar face of Kato.

_Now I __know __I'm dreaming._ The man- err, boy- in the chair turned around. He looked shockingly like Kato in the face but he had black hair and brown eyes, instead of brown and green. "Ahh, you're awake." Katana nodded in shock and, in an attempt to knock herself back into reality, hit her head against the wall. A sharp pain drove through her head making her emerging headache worse. _Ow. Ok, not a dream. _

She tried to sit herself up and ignoring the pain in her shoulder, managed to lean herself against the wall. Now she got a better view of the whole room and could see two more identical cots that held the still-sleeping forms of Kinge and Althea. She sat there in shock before she noticed the boy staring at her in genuine concern.

"Not to be rude, but who are you, and where am I?" Katana asked. The boy chuckled. "I'm Terrian, don't bother introducing yourself, I know you're Katana." Katana could only nod but couldn't help but notice that he didn't bother to answer her second question. The room fell into an awkward silence that was broken when Terrian started to speak again. "To answer your second question, you are aboard the _Millennium Falcon._ She's old, but Granddad still claims that she's one of the fastest ships in the galaxy.

"Look, um—Terrian, I'm not stupid. If this is a joke it's not funny. There's no such thing as the _Millennium Falcon _or recreational space travel. So could you just tell me what's going on here. I don't have time for your jokes." Katana said, mostly annoyed and scared, but also a little uncertain since her gut was telling her to believe him.

"Terrian, at the moment Katana's probably in shock. Let her get some more rest and we'll let your parent's explain," said the woman sitting in what was probably the co-pilots seat. Terrian nodded and turned around. Katana sighed, and looked at her friends. Kato and Kinge were beginning to wake up but Althea still slept soundly.

Kinge's eyes fluttered open and landed on Katana who was sitting up on the other side of the room. She saw him make that face he always did whenever he was confused, and she shrugged her shoulders as if to say I-don't-know-what's-going-on-either. He rolled his eyes and sat up.

There was an odd sound and the light silver streaks that had been present suddenly faded in small silver and yellow dots in the distance. Katana jumped and Kinge yelped. "It's okay guys, we only dropped out of hyper space. We'll go to sublight until we reach Bastion and then we'll be getting off," said Terrian. Katana scowled. Did he really think that he could just say something like that? It annoyed her that she didn't understand half of what he was saying, but it annoyed her more that he was talking to her as if he were superior. He couldn't have been more that 1 or 2 years older than her.

As they began to move again she saw a large sphere that was red, orange, and brown, and reminded her of Mars, if Mars had clouds and an atmosphere. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.


	4. Welcome to Bastion

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Bastion**

Katana was barely awake when Terrian announced that they had landed and were ready to leave the ship. She got up and noticed for the first time the man and woman who had been piloting the ship . Both of them were older in age, but by no means looked like it. The man had graying hair with the stubble that came with not shaving in a while. The woman was shorter than Katana with dark brown hair with streaks of gray pulled into a braided bun. She smiled and motioned for the four of them to follow her and the man outside.

At first when Katana stepped outside, it didn't look too different than Earth: The red clay-like soil, the green vegetation, the mixing colors of sunset. On further observation however, it proved to look a lot different. Modern buildings made out of an opaque, almost clear, building material were beginning to light up with blue fluorescent lights. Oddly shaped flying car-like objects were also lit with the same glow while flying either far over head or closer to the surface, almost as if there was some organization to the chaos.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the woman, speaking for the first time. "I am Leia, and this is my husband Han. You've already met our grandson Terrian." Katana could just nod in shock. The others were simply looking around in awe of everything. "What is this place?" Althea asked in a awed sigh. "This," said Leia, motioning to the buildings, "is Bastion, formerly Sartinaynian. It is the home of the Empire." Thoughts swirled in Katana's head. _Bastion, Sartinaynian, the Empire._ Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the flying objects stop in front of them. While Han was talking to the driver, Leia and Terrian motioned them inside. "Alright, what's going on here? Where exactly are we going?" asked Kinge, speaking for the first time in a while. Han got in and the vehicle took off just a Leia was starting to speak. "Specifically, we're taking you to some people we think you'll enjoy meeting. They live right over there." Leia pointed a little ways in the distance where some of the more upscale buildings were. Katana looked at Kato and the two shared a look of confusion and panic. Here they were, in only god knew where, speeding through the _air,_ with three people they didn't even remotely know, towards some unknown place.

After a long amount of awkward silence and thinking, the – thing – stopped and they were motioned out onto a sidewalk. Katana had had enough of this. "Ok look, there may be a perfectly good explanation for this, but until I get some answers I'm not setting foot inside that building. First off, what's up with all the flying things? And who exactly are you taking us too? For all I know you could be taking us to some secluded spot to murder us all just for the heck of it!" Han and Leia didn't look at all phased by her outburst. "Kid," said Han, putting a hand on Katana's shoulder, which she quickly pulled away from, "First of all, those flying things are speeders, air taxis, whatever you want to call 'em. Second of all we're taking you to my daughter an son-in-law. Trust me they won't kill you, and neither will we. They're Terrian's parents, give us a little trust will ya."

Katana sulked slightly, not going into the building with much enthusiasm and managed to make it to the top floor without thinking about how cool the place looked. Of course looking out the window on the top floor cured her of that. The sky had gotten completely black and there were colorful neon lights coming from the area she assumed was downtown. Terrian pushed a button and she could hear a bell chime just inside the door. For a few moments nothing happened, but then Katana heard a click, like a lock being unlocked, and the door opened by sliding to one side, causing Katana to jump. A woman who was the spitting image of both Han and Leia stood in the opening and grabbed Terrian in a huge hug. He returned it half-heartedly.

The moment Katana saw the woman she got a weird feeling, like she had seen her somewhere before. She was motioned inside and told to sit down. A man came into the room and the woman began to speak. "I am Jaina, and this is my husband Jagged Fel. Since it is getting late, our first priority is to get to cleaned up and fed. Please feel free to use the sani-steam. We can provide fresh clothing for you."

There was that feeling again. In every other situation like this she should have been screaming, running, trying to get out, but now her gut was saying to trust these two complete strangers. She looked around at everyone else. Kato looked like he was fighting the same feeling she was, but Kinge and Althea just looked confused. She decided to make the first move. She stood up and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to use your, um, sani-steam." Jaina nodded, "Of course. Here, I'll show you where it is and get you a clean change of clothes."

The next thing Katana knew, she was standing in a small area that looked like a regular bathroom, waiting for Jaina to bring her the clothes. There was a knock on the door and Jaina let herself in, handing the clothes to Katana. "That should be good for right now. Just call me if you need anything." Katana nodded and looked in the mirror, making eye contact with Jaina. She had seen that face before, but where? Katana continued to look even after Jaina had left the room. Finally, it hit her. Jaina's face looked so familiar, because it was also Katana's.


	5. Katana, I am Your Mother

**Chapter 5: Katana, I Am Your Mother**

Katana stood under the water spouting from the sani-steam in silence. She methodically washed her hair, rinsed it off, and stepped out soaking wet. It wasn't until she grabbed a towel to dry herself off with that she realized she was still shaking from her latest revelation. _No Katana, be rational. There's no way that woman is related to you. There are plenty of people out there with brown hair and brown eyes, just like you. There is absolutely no reason for you to think she's your mom or sister or aunt or whatever. Just relax._

Running a brush through her thin hair, she pulled it back into a ponytail so it could dry and reached for the clothes that Jaina had given her. She pulled on the lightweight tan pants, and the tunic-like shirt that was the same color and material as the pants. They looked odd to her, compared to the skinny jeans and t-shirt she had been previously wearing. The last article of clothing sitting on the counter was a brown belt that looked like it was meant for holding lots of things at once. She hooked it around her waist and it slid down to hang off her hips.

She turned towards the door and, taking a deep breath, walked out of the bathroom and straight into Althea. "Good, you're out," Althea said. Her blonde hair was wet, and she was wearing similar clothing, so Katana assumed that there was another sani-steam around somewhere. She followed Althea into a kitchen area where everyone was sitting around a table in silence. When Han noticed her and Althea, he motioned to two empty stools in between Jaina and Terrian, and they sat down. Han nudged Jaina, who, along with Jag was staring at four pages of almost transparent, hair-thin paper intently.

They both looked up and Jaina shuffled the papers into a neat stack. They all sat in silence for a few minutes until a nasal mechanical voice broke it. "Hello, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. It is a pleasure to meet you." Katana was in shock. This golden robot thing had just introduced itself to her. She thought she was going to say something along the lines of "It's nice to meet you too," but instead she found herself saying something really intelligent like "You're talking." It looked at her and tilted its head to one side as if it was confused. "Yes, I am fluent in over six million languages. I specialize in etiquette and-" "Oh, stuff it Goldenrod," said a clearly exasperated Han. "But Master Solo, I really don't find it necessary to stuff-" Jaina reached over and flipped a switch that caused the lights to go out of his eyes. "Don't mind him," she said, "He's just a bit fussy when it comes to introductions."

In the end, it was Leia that got the conversation started. She looked all four teenagers in the eye and said, "I know that you want some answers, and we've probably pushed your patience enough by making you wait this long. If you have any questions, by all means ask them." Katana looked around the table at Althea, Kinge, and Kato, who all looked equally clueless. "I guess I would like to know why we're here and what you want with us," said Kinge. "Yeah," Katana added in, looking at Leia, "You said that we were going to see people you thought we'd like to meet. Why would we want to meet them? No offense," she said glancing at Jaina and Jag. Leia glanced at Han and looked back at her. "I'm not sure you're completely ready to know that," she said. "And why not?" demanded Kato. "We've just been taken by three people we barely know, to some futuristic place that we've never heard of, to meet two people that could very well be axe murderers. We've trusted you. I think the least you can do is give us a few answers." Leia nodded and glance at Han as if she wanted him to say something. "What? You want me to tell them? Uh-uh Princess, this is your turf" Leia rolled her eyes and turned back to them. "To put it simply, you're not who you think you are." There was silence. "What do you mean we're not who we think we are. I'm Althea and that's Katana, Kato, and Kinge," said Althea, clearly frustrated. "That's not what I meant," said Leia in a diplomatic tone of voice. "Then what did you mean?" said Katana, who was now thoroughly annoyed with all the vague answers. Jag looked her in the eye and mirrored her tough glare. "What she means is there's more to your lives than you know right now." Katana rolled her eyes and looked away. "Like what?" she and Kinge said at the same time. Jaina looked between Katana and Kinge and spoke. "Like that fact that I'm your mother."


	6. Storytime

**Chapter 6: Storytime**

An awkward silence filled the room. "Oh ha-ha," said Katana dryly. "Jokes over, I'm not that stupid." Katana half expected Han to burst out laughing at how gullible they'd all been there for a second, or Jag to shake his head and say "Yeah you got us." But that didn't happen. Instead she was staring back at four blank and slightly exasperated expressions. Jaina shook her head. "It's not a joke. I promise."

"But that's not possible," said Katana. "If you live all the way out here, how could I have lived on another planet? And how come I grew up with two people that said they were my parents?" She felt confused and frustrated. "If you'll give us a chance to explain everything, all at once, with no interruptions, maybe you'll understand everything better," suggested Leia. Katana opened her mouth to say something but Althea beat her to it. "Yeah," she said. "I guess that wouldn't hurt anything."

"Great," said Leia. I guess I should let Jaina start." She nodded at Jaina who thought about it for a moment and started to speak.

"A few years before me and Jag got married, the galaxy had slowly started degenerating. Little scuffles were breaking out in small outer sectors and Couruscant, where me and Jag were both stationed at that time, was starting to harbor tensions between the government and the Jedi. Eventually, Jag, who had been named the Imperial Head of State about 8 years previously, convinced me to open up a branch of the Jedi Academy within the Empire-" "Wait, Jedi?" asked Kinge uncertainly. "Yes, Jedi," continued Jaina. "So with the help of some of the other Masters, I opened up an academy modeled after the one on Coruscant. There were a few Masters willing to come train new recruits, mostly because of how poorly things were going everywhere else. I spent a lot of my time either traveling with Jag, being the Jedi-Empire liaison, or testing and recruiting new members. Eventually, I learned I pregnant with Terrian so I stayed on Bastion most of the time, and spent most of my time at the academy. That's when I was contacted by my uncle, Master Luke Skywalker. He told me about a mission the Jedi were planning, much like the Outbound Flight, that would search for life outside of our galaxy. Not all the details had been worked out yet, but I told him that yes I was interested in going. I guess part of it was I was a Master who was in a position to have a lot of control in the Empire, and part of it was that I was his niece. He wanted to get out of the galaxy through the Unknown Regions, which could be accessed through the Empire. So I-"

"Mom, I love you," interrupted Terrian. "And its not that we all wouldn't just love to hear all the wonderful details, but could you please just get to the point." Jaina sighed and nodded.

"Anyways, two years later, and 5 months pregnant with twins, we were on our way out of the galaxy. Tahiri Veila, who was also pregnant with twins, was going as well. After about 8 months, we arrived at a planet that looked like some of the forest planets and had an atmosphere that was much like that of Coruscant or Bastion. The four of you were about 3 months old. Looking at that planet I remembered what I had talked to Jag about before I embarked. We had agreed that the two of us had been forced to grow up too fast: a couple of 16 year old pilots, we had more kills under our belts than most people would have in an entire lifetime. We didn't want that for out kids. Unfortunately, Terrian was old enough that it would have traumatized him to leave us. But at 3 months old the twins wouldn't know anything different. Tahiri shared my views on the subject so we made arrangements to leave you each with a separate family within a certain distance of each other, and tried to give them memories of your birth to make it seem more realistic. At the time I knew it was the right thing to do, but it still hurt me to do it. But in the end, we ended up needing you guys anyways."

"Wait, so if Katana is your daughter, then what does that make me? And them?" asked Kato, pointing to Kinge and Althea.

"Kato," said Jaina, "You're my son too, and Katana's twin. As for Kinge and Althea, you're twins as well, but you're not mine. Remember me talking about Tahiri Veila? She's your mother."

"Um… ok. Can we talk to her?" asked Althea uncertainly.

"Unfortunatly both her, and your father, died in an… accident a few years after the mission. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Do you mind if I went to bed? I mean, the story was great and all, but it's a lot to take in," said Kinge.

Jaina nodded. "It's probably a good idea if we all went to bed. We have two spare bedrooms, so two to a room. I'm guessing Kato and Kinge will share one, and Katana and Althea will share the other."

And just like that the explanations were over and Katana was hustled into a small room with two cots and some blankets. Not until she lay down did she realize how tired she actually was and a few minutes after closing her eyes sleep carried her off.


End file.
